OPERACION ESPECIAL: CINCO ESCUADRONES EN EOSTIA
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Despues del incidente de Dubai donde ellos creen que cumplieron la mision de salvar personas. solamente se conviertieron en criminales por culpa de que Martin Walker hiciera los actos que era una ilusion en convertirse en Heroe. antes que fuera llevado a la frontera, la luz trago toda parte de Dubai y el desierto cercano donde esta los otros escuadrones.


Les escribiré un resumen sobre SPEC OPS: THE LINE por si no jugaron pero Advierto que es SPOILER.**_SALTEN EL SPOILER SINO QUIERES LEER. _**

El Equipo Delta(Walker,Lugo y Adams) fueron en una misión de reconocimiento en Dubái para ver los estados de los Malditos del 33 y el coronel jonh Konrad.

Cuando llega a Dubái encuentra unos insurgentes que seria los rebeldes. Walker y los otros entran a la ciudad y encuentra el nido donde refugiaba los civiles de Dubái.y encuentra un agente de la C.I.A que su nombre es Castavin y es el unos de los rebeldes de Insurgentes. Cuando rescata a un soldado del 33. se pone a la defensiva y avisa a los refuerzos.

Lugo gritaba fuego amigo a los del 33, Walker no tuvo mas opción y ordena a su equipo que responda disparando. Los del 33 lo tomaron como enemigo y aliado de los insurgentes. Encuentra que los del 33 secuestraba a los civiles del nido.

El equipo Delta evita que los del 33 y empieza a disparar. despues del enfrentamiento. El Equipo Delta sigue los rastro del camion donde se llevaron los civiles y encuentra en una ciudad de Dubai en ruina donde esta los fosos del gran desierto y una gran ciudad en ruina.

obtuvieron una conexión de radio donde un agente de la C.I.A llamado Daniels gritaba de dolor siendo torturado por los soldados del 33. Delta decide ir a ayudarlo y encuentra mas soldados del 33 de los otros edificios y empieza a defenderse ya que Delta toma como que el batallón del 33 se rebelaron o hubo una lucha interna entre los 33 y rebela el mando de Konrad.

Después de un largo camino enfrentando contra los 33. Llega donde Daniels que el esta muerto y tenia un pequeño altavoz metida en la boca.

que es una grabación donde Daniels gritaba de dolor.Walker supo que es una trampa y derepente una frecuencia aparece que es La voz de un hombre que venia de la trasmisión era un hombre que se llamaba el Locutor y decia que la trampa no era para Delta. era para otro Agente Gloud, El Locutor envía a los refuerzos para eliminar a los Deltas y Gloud aparece junto con los hombres que seria los insurgentes y ayuda a los Delta a salir del edificio. Un Helicoptero de Litle Bird aparece.

El Helicoptero empieza a disparar los Delta y ellos huyen esquivando los fuertes disparos de la ametralladora.

Logran salir del edificio y cuando estan afuera encuentra un campo de batalla donde los insurgentes esta luchando contra los de 33.

Mientras ellos luchaba escuchaba las palabras ridículas del locutor que decía por radio. Llega cerca donde tenia acorralado a Gloud pero cuando llega a la zona donde Lugo olfateo un olor conocido que es el fósforo blanco.

El fosforo blanco quemaba a los insurgentes. Ellos evitaron del borbadeo y fueron a rescatar Gloud que llegaron tarde que el perdio mucha sangre y encuentra una nota donde decia que un otro agente llamado Riggs planea a atacar centro de acuaticos. Las relaciones del escuadrón comienzan a deteriorarse cuando Lugo muestra su descontento con la misión, lo cual termina por sacar de los nervios a Adams.

Despues de la pelea. Adams sigue siendo leal a la palabra de Walker, pese a que Lugo comienza a cuestionar la validez de las decisiones de Walker.Cuando el escuadrón se encuentra de frente con un campamento militar del 33 que cuenta con superioridad numérica y altísima potencia de fuego, deciden que la única manera de continuar es aplicando la misma medida que han aplicado indiscriminadamente contra los insurgentes: someterlos al fósforo blanco. Pese a la oposición de Lugo al uso de estaarma quimica Walker es tajante con sus palabras: "No hay otra elección"

El campamento queda completamente destruido y el fuego consume los gritos agonizantes de los soldados carbonizados a lo largo del camino que Walker y su escuadrón han de atravesar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la gran puerta encuentra a un soldado que todavia seguia vivo pero pregunta por que lo hizo y Walker lo responde"Tu te los has buscado" El soldado moribundo lo responde"estábamos ayudando" Walker se sorprende. Los tres delta encontraron los cadáveres de los civiles carbonizados.

Walker encontró la razón por que los Maldito del 33 no estaba secuestrando personas solo estaban rescatando. Lugo se enoja culpando a Walker por las muertes de los inocentes y Adams lo trata del calmar mientras que Walker estaba impactado y horrorizado.

Walker responsabiliza a Konrad de lo acontecido e intenta convencer a sus compañeros de que han sido forzados a tomar esa decisión. La confianza del escuadrón en Walker casi ha desaparecido desde este momento, aunque por mucho que les pese, sigue siendo su superior.

Tras tomar la denominada "Puerta" que conecta la zona insurgente con la zona controlada por el 33, el escuadrón Delta hace un nuevo y siniestro hallazgo. Escondido en la mismísima puerta, encuentran la tumba de 5 cadáveres calcinados cuyas chapas confirman lo que Walker temía desde el principio: una rebelión dentro del 33. Las chapas pertenecen al alto mando de Konrad.

En este preciso momento, Konrad habla por primera vez y se dirige a Walker. El Coronel Konrad le confiesa que ante la imposibilidad de inspirar a sus allegados, y para mantener el orden, tuvo que dar ejemplo a su batallón acabando con la vida de la escisión renegada. Konrad insta a Walker a continuar y bajar a "La Carretera", arteria principal de Dubái. En dicho lugar, Konrad le propone un retorcido juego para averigüar qué tipo de soldado es Walker: ajuiciar a uno de los dos prisioneros que hay colgados en uno de los carteles de la carretera. Uno de los prisioneros robó agua, lo cual se considera un delito capital en Dubái, mientras que el otro prisionero, ex-soldado de Konrad, se extralimitó en sus funciones y acabó con la familia del otro prisionero cuando se le ordenó apresarle. Tras tomar una decisión, Walker avanza por la carretera para ser inmediatamente sorprendido por una emboscada. Las fuerzas de Konrad vuelven a ser superiores, pero esta vez una tormenta de arena juega a favor de los Delta, la cual les permite huir gracias al caos generada por ésta.

Ya de noche, el escuadrón decide continuar su viaje. Tras llegar a la conclusión de que Konrad ha de hallarse en la torre más alta de Dubái, Adams cuestiona la entereza de Walker mientras que Lugo se mantiene distante. No tardan mucho en encontrarse a un reducto de insurgentes liderados por Riggs, el último agente de la CIA vivo en Dubái. El plan de Riggs es hacerse con el control de los camiones de agua de el Coliseo Acuático, ya que según él: "Quien controla el agua, controla Dubái". De hacerse con el control del agua, el 33 no tendría más remedio que deponer las armas y rendirse, y así Walker daría finalmente con Konrad. Lo que Walker nunca imaginaría es que la verdadera razón por la que la CIA estaba en Dubái era para enterrar todas las pruebas, tanto la supervivencia del 33 como sus cuestionables métodos para mantener el orden en la ciudad. Es por ello que alentaron a los locales a enfrentarse contra el 33. Querían que Dubái se consumiera desde dentro, y el último paso para ello era tomar el control del agua y acabar con los suministros de la ciudad.

Despues de que el convoy de camiones cisterna se estrellara contra los edificios y varios automóviles abandonados y dejando a la ciudad sin agua definitivamente ante el horror de Walker. El estado de emergencia se declara y la cuenta atrás para los supervivientes de la ciudad comienza. Tienen tan sólo 4 días para ser evacuados, o toda la ciudad morirá de sed. Este terrible acontecimiento transcurre mientras esa parte de la ciudad arde en llamas por el accidente, los civiles buscan desesperadamente tomar la poca agua que queda en los dañados contenedores cisterna, y Walker busca frenéticamente a Riggs para matarlo, encontrándolo atrapado bajo uno de los camiones. Al ver que no puede sacarlo de donde está para matarlo él mismo, Riggs le pide a Walker que lo mate con un revólver que está cerca de él.

Hace el favor quitándole la vida. y busca a su equipo Lugo y Adams quien esta en el centro comercial donde los refuerzos del 33 aumenta mas cantidad de soldados y empieza a luchar. Después de esa gran lucha. un sobreviviente soldado fue interrogado por Walker y le confiesa que el Locutor esta en la torre Emirates. Walker quiere a hacer una evacuación masiva por los intermedios de la radio.

Cuando llega enfrentando a los guardias de la radio y llega hasta el Locutor que se esta rindiendo ante los Deltas.

Lugo configura la radio para poder transmitir la señal de auxilio, no sin antes dispararle a quemarropa al Locutor.

Esto divide más aún al grupo, y supone el punto más oscuro de la evolución psicológica de Lugo. Tal como confirmaban sus sospechas, el Locutor no había cedido tan fácilmente el testigo: había revelado la posición de los Delta al grueso del ejército de Konrad, que ya venían de camino, pero el mensaje de emergencia al fin había sido enviado. Llegan los refuerzos mas avanzados que se llama el batallon del Zulu. La unica salida es escapando por el helicóptero de Black Hawk. Abre paso disparando contra los Zulu y del 33. llega al helicoptero y comienza a eliminar con la Gatling montado y masacra a los soldados del tejados hasta derivando la torre de radio. Walker da la orden a Adams de que rodee la torre para destruirla completamente y así "mandarle un mensaje a Konrad".

Este acto de destrucción innecesaria retrasa la huida del escuadrón, que es perseguido no sólo por varios helicópteros de combate,Pero Lugo avisa que viene mas enemigos y viene en helicópteros de little bird y comienza a escaparse volando mientras que Walker disparaba con la ametralladora. Termina cruzando la tormenta de arena pero se estrella contra el otro helicóptero en la cual obliga a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencias y termina en un terrible accidente.

Walker esta alucinando donde Konrad dice por radio diciendo que la evacuación masiva fue un fracaso y culpa a Walker por traer una destrucción en Dubái.y recupera el sentido y esta en el cementerio de barcos.

El escuadrón queda repartido a lo largo de un cementerio de barcos. Walker encuentra a Adams malherido, pero consigue mantenerse en pie y emprender la búsqueda del sargento Lugo, el cual ha encontrado refugio en un campamento de civiles al pie del Burj Khalifa, presunto paradero actual de Konrad. Desgraciadamente, los civiles no reciben con agrado a Lugo, al cual responsabilizan de muchas de las penurias que han sufrido últimamente. Walker y Adams llegan al campamento justo para contemplar como los civiles ahorcan a Lugo.

Walker y Adams dispara las cuerdas para que suelte el cuello de Lugo y Walker se apresura y hace una RCP. Y Adams furiosamente y loco empuja a los civiles y exige la orden de disparar a los civiles. Walker y Adams alza el arma y empieza a disparar. despues de eso Walker y Adams están solos y la única misión en la Konrad tiene que morir.

Adams ha perdido totalmente la confianza en Walker y en este momento ambos son dos perfectos desconocidos con un mismo objetivo: sobrevivir. Adams está a rabiar por culpa de Walker y lo rechaza profundamente. Cuando finalmente toman el control de la última posición del 33, Adams se niega a continuar con la misión. Walker, sin embargo, prefiere deponer las armas si con ello consigue hablar con Konrad. Adams se siente traicionado y empuja a Walker fuera de la garita donde se parapetaban. Éste echa a correr mientras todo explota tras suyo.

Walker, agotado física y psicológicamente, entra en la recepción del Burj Khalifa. Allí se encuentra al último reducto del 33, el cual le informa de que Konrad le espera arriba. En un principio, Konrad parece ser el hombre paranoico y altamente carismático que Walker esperaba encontrar, pero poco después de verlo en vida, Walker descubre el cadáver del mismísimo Konrad con un disparo en la cabeza. Es entonces cuando la verdad sobre Walker es revelada.

El Konrad que le estuvo hablando durante todo su viaje no era más que una alucinación post-traumática autosugestionada por Walker gracias a la cual podía negarse a aceptar su culpabilidad en el incidente del campamento de La Puerta y posteriormente el asalto a la reserva acuática. Sus órdenes mataron a 47 civiles inocentes, y las órdenes que recibió de la CIA mataron y matarían a más gente, pero Walker se negó a aceptarlo. Por eso responsabilizó a Konrad de lo sucedido, incluso aún desconociendo si éste estaba vivo o no. Konrad le recuerda a Walker que éste tuvo múltiples ocasiones para abandonar la ciudad, pero que pese a todo, decidió continuar, todo por intentar convertirse en algo que no era: un héroe.

Sus intentos por intentar salvar a la gente acabaron con más muerte y destrucción, todo, simplemente, por no querer abandonar. Walker se da cuenta que su historia en Dubái fue la misma que vivió Konrad; su fallido intento de ayudar solo trajo más sufrimiento y muerte. Todo lo que dice Konrad es lo que piensa Walker de sí mismo, por lo tanto es como si hablara de sí mismo.

Tras darse cuenta de todo ello, la espiral de autodestrucción interna de Walker acaba con una última decisión a tomar: mientras el capitán Walker se mira al espejo aparece Konrad apuntándole con una pistola y comienza a contar hasta cinco.

Hay cinco finales alternativos.

Final 1: Apuntar a Walker: Termina que Walker se suicida por lo que el no quiere aceptar la culpa por lo que hizo en Dubái y hay un audio de mensaje en la que dice que es de Konrad: Aqui habla Konrad la evacuación en Dubái ha fracasado. perdimos el cowboy donde tenia los evacuados por culpa de la tormenta.

Final 2: Disparar a Konrad: Walker dispara a Konrad que es un espejo y decide afrontar la realidad. Walker llama a la central a pedir una extracción inmediata.

Después de tomar esa decisión deja el epílogo que hay tres opciones.

Final 3: Volver a Casa: Walker esta traumado y triste. El escuadrón Falcon-1 Llega a la torre y encuentra que Walker esta armado con AA-12. Walker bajae el arma y entra el Hummve. Dentro del transporte uno de los soldados le preguntará sorprendido como logró sobrevivir a la ciudad, a lo que el capitán contesta desanimado que no lo ha hecho.

Final 4: Morir en la groria: Walker decide matarlos a todos pero logran matando a el.los soldados lo interpretarán como una amenaza y le dispararán a Walker. decidiendo no matar a nadie más, o bien respondiendo al fuego en defensa propia pero fallando. mientras agoniza en el suelo, una conversación que tuvo con Konrad mucho antes de los acontecimientos del videojuego, castigándose y redimiéndose de los actos horribles que había hecho.

Final 5: Caballeros bienvenido a Dubai: elige matar los soldados y lo logra, se acercará a la radio de las camionetas y mientras los mandos preguntan alarmados que ocurre, Walker les dice algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido para, acto seguido, devolverse al edificio, definitivamente triste y corroído por lo que había pasado.

FIN DEL SPOILER: Disfrute del pequeño prologo

* * *

**_Antes de leer._****_"Conversacion"_****_*Pensamientos*_**

《Comunicación de radio》

Vemos una casucha mal desorden y aislada fuera de la sociedad y del campamento de refugiados de Dubai. Hay dos soldados heridos y traumados de que pasos los días en Dubái. Ellos hicieron algo inhumanos que no tiene el perdon de dios y ni de las sociedades ni los marines.Violaron las reglas humanas y leyes militares. Lugo y Adams esta esperando a su capitan para que termine la misión.Lugo esta acostado en la camilla y gemia de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Adams estaba sentado al suelo con la mirada perdida y tomaba una petaca.

"Que les voy a decir mi madre" Dijo Lugo con tono triste y dolor. "Mi madre no me va a ver con esta cara tierna. no quiero mirarla a los ojos"

"Joven..." Dijo Adams con tono enojado"Hemos sido leales a nuestro capitán. Nuestra manos están manchadas así que esperaremos al Capitán y el nos va a sacar" Dijo con los ojos de locura."Walker dijo que los verdaderos culpable fueron los putos del 33rd. y nosotros hemos cumplido la misión nosotros seremos los..."Adams iba a decir Héroes pero Walker entra la casucha.

"villanos" Dijo Walker con tono agrio y horror. Adams y Lugo mira a su capitan que tenia una cara palida y su piel es la de un muerto"Todo esto fue un engaño de mi maldito delirio."

"¿Delirios?" Adams levanta la ceja y gruñe enojado"¿¡QUE DELIRIOS?!!"Grita enojado y agarra el hombro a Walker"¡¿Que mierdas estas hablando?!" Lugo intenta levantar la cama y gruñe de dolor y frunce el ceño enojado.

"Martin. Que paso arriba!!" Le pregunta Walker que esta confundido y shockeado. Walker escucha ecos de las voces de Adams y Lugo discutiendo con el y empieza a recordar una vez en la que Konrad dijo la verdad que el estuvo matando a los soldados de la 33rd que estaba salvando a las refugiados.

"Konrad estuvo muerto desde que empezamos la mision" Walker les dicen la cruda verdad a sus dos compañeros"Todo ha sido mi culpa. Los Soldados del maldito 33rd no torturaban ni mataba a los refugiados de Dubái. Todo ha sido de mi delirios, mi radio estaba rota donde lo encontre cerca del lugar en el que lanzamos los fosforo blanco y escuchaba la voces de Konrad en mi cabeza. Chicos hemos matado a los héroes y refugiados y nos hemos convertido en villanos." Adams se pone a reír histéricamente y da palmada en el hombro a Walker pero su cara se torna furiosa y alza el puño.

POW.

Walker se cae de espalda y Adams se abalanza agarrando lo en el cuello. "¡¿QUE HEMOS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. TODO SEGUÍAMOS TUS ORDENES. LO QUE HICIMOS NO FUERON UNA MISIÓN DEL BIEN SINO UNA MISIÓN DEL MAL. PUTO ASESINO!!" Adams Grita enojado y Walker tenia una expresión de arrepentimiento y llena de culpa.

"Eso es. desahógate tu rabia. yo soy el villano y me merezco eso" Adams alza el puño y tiembla. Adams gruñe enojado y suelta el cuello de Walke. se cubre la cara y gime de agonía y devastado sobre lo que pasos todo la misión. Lugo baja la cabeza y sacude la cabeza.

"No no no no no..." Lugo gime en agonía con mucha culpa.

"Lo siento Lo siento lo siento" Walker balbuceaba y agarra la radio. Adams lo mira enojado a Walker.

"¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Lo que hacíamos desde el principio antes de meternos a mi mundo" Dijo Walker y enciende la radio."Alguien me copia?"

《Al habla Falcon-one. con quien estoy hablando?》

"Martín Walker, Líder de la unidad Delta" Dijo con tono abatido.

《¿¡Que?!》

"Yo y mi unidad nos entregaremos a ustedes. solicito una extracción de Dubái. supervivientes solo quedamos nosotros tres" Walker baja la radio y mira a sus dos hombres"Hasta aquí se acabo. yo he decidido enfrentar la realidad y confesaré mis crímenes que he cometidos y ustedes no tienen que decir nada. solo digan que ustedes fueron las victimas de mis ordenes exageradas con locura." Walker alza la mano y hace un saludo"Gracias por acompañarme y servirme"

Lugo y Adams se pasa caminando de largo y lo miran con las miradas muertas y desprecio hacia Walker. "Es lo que merezco, un castigo"

* * *

4 Días después.

Vemos un dron volando sobre una autopista que habia muchos vehiculos abandonados pero cuando llega la parte de la entrada de Dubai percata que hay tres personas sentadas y da un aviso a los otros escuadrones. un joven avisa a un soldado de Zulu que encontraron a los tres Deltas y el soldado de Zulu agarra la radio a avisar a los cuatro escuadrones.

"Aquí Zulú. ya los hemos encontrado.》

《Aquí Alfa. ya llegaron al destino》

《Aqui Beta. Si ya llegamos ellos están aquí. nosotros estamos con el Falcon-one junto con el escuadrón Alfa y Charlie》

《Aquí Echo. Veo que los dos no están armados pero excepto uno》

[Teniente White y si el empieza a dispararnos?]

[Todas las unidades no disparen cuando Walker dispare .nosotros los aniquilaremos]

Los cinco Hummve se acerca donde esta Martin,Lugo y Adams sentados.

Los Soldados comienza a bajarse de los vehículos. Un soldado que es el lider de los Falcón-one alza la radio.

"Aqui Falcón One. los hemos encontrado. Capitán Walker"El soldado acerca lentamente cuando un soldado alerta a los otros al ver que Walker esta equipado con la AA12.

"Va armado!"Walker camina lentamente a los soldados.

"Vale no disparéis.!"

"Mira sus ojos"

"Escúchame todos!"El Soldado Falcon One grita a todos los soldados" el Teniente White dijo que si el hace un movimiento sospechoso ya saben que deben hacer" Mira a Walker y camina de forma lenta."Capitan Walker,Tenientes Adams y Sargento Lugo podemos ayudarles pero primero Walker necesitamos que depongan el arma. "Dijo con tono tranquilo.

"No obedece" Dijo el soldado Zulu.

"Calla!. esta traumatizado dales un segundo" Se acerca lentamente a Walker esta a un metro de distancia"Ya entrégame el arma vamos a llevarles a casa" Walker acerca al soldado y extiende el brazo pasando el arma.

"Me rindo..." Dijo Walker con tono derrotado. Lugo y Adams se levanta y va hacia el humvee separados. Walker mira a los otros soldados que tenia una mirada seria y enojada. Walker sube el Humvee de la parte trasera. El Soldado Zulú alza la radio.

"Escuadrones ya tiene los que están buscando. que le van a hacer a esos tres asesinos" Dijo un Soldado de los Malditos 33 con tono enojado.

_[el general lo quiere vivo y no sabemos si va a condenar a muerte por lo que hicieron en Dubái. pero nosotros enviaremos el equipo de suministros y extracciones para que ayuden a los refugiados de Dubái y tambien los supervivientes del 33. lo sentimos por las perdidas. White fuera]_


End file.
